


Black

by Anya_Marie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Marie/pseuds/Anya_Marie
Summary: This takes place in Kanaya's Pesterquest route. Her second bad ending, to be precise.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 3





	Black

━──────◅▻♤ ◅▻──────━

Kanaya kept staring at the bright green holographic screen, reading the same sentences over and over again; having difficulty to believe her eyes. The girl of her dreams had finally accepted to be her matesprit. THE Vriska Serket was finally hers.

Elation consumed her body, her head in the clouds. She had waited for that moment for so long she didn’t know what to do with herself. Once it all sunk in, though, her movements were brisk. She grabbed the first bag she could find and stuffed some clothes in. For the first time in as long as she can remember, the jade blood didn’t care about style; after all, she had to get to her girlfriend’s hive as soon as possible. Everything else could wait.

In less than one hour, the female was standing at the front door. Her heart beating even faster than before – if that’s even possible. She nervously smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath and knocked eight times.

When Vriska opened the door, Kanaya felt a lump in her throat. She simply couldn’t believe someone that beautiful was allowed to exist. Her smile so astonishingly bright and confident. Her hair looked a bit like a rat nest, but that’s okay. Nothing a good washing and brushing wouldn’t fix. Besides, she would absolutely love to run her fingers through those dark, thick locks.

‘’Awwwwwwww Kan’’ she heard the other troll saying, the deep voice sending goosebumps all over her skin ‘’I know I’m hot, but it’s still not polite to stare. Besides, you’ll have all the time in the world to look at me ’’. The blue blood winked and booped the jade’s nose affectionately. If Kanaya wasn’t totally smitten before, that was the final blow.

♤

The first week went on like that. Cuddles, kisses and everything nice. Vriska treated the jade well, always complimenting her and making sure she was comfortable in her hive. Kanaya, in turn, would do anything for her. She cleaned, cooked, washed and ironed her clothes; pampered her in any way possible. Serket simply could not do any wrong in here eyes; that’s just how infatuated she was. It was a honeymoon dream.

At the second half of the second week, though, things started to get a little bit sour. Vriska couldn’t seem to keep things tidy; she’d simply throw clothes, dices and 8 balls everywhere. It was the tiniest bit annoying, but it was okay. It wouldn’t hurt to help her out. They loved each other, right?

♤

Third week came in, the spider girl convinced her partner to talk to their friends and maybe get them to talk to her again. Kanaya thought it was a fair point. Vriska had made her share of mistakes, but so what? It’s like that for everyone. It shouldn’t be that much trouble. Their friends, however, didn’t take that very well. All of them had a thing or two to say about the spider girl; most of them weren’t that good, but Pyrope was especially wordy about that matter ‘’Listen Kanaya, I know you like her and all, but as your friend I’ll give you a piece of advice: you should get away as soon as possible. You’re too nice, that girl will never learn her lesson unless someone punches her in the face.’’ Even though she quietly listened to all of that, the jade didn’t take it to heart.

Terezi was probably jealous of their relationship as her ad Serket were former flarp partners. For some reason, however, she just couldn’t shake those words from her head.

♤

The fourth week went by, Vriska’s behavior didn’t get any better. Her ‘’requests’’ were now sounding like orders, demanding. Kanaya felt more like a maid than a girlfriend. The little details that once were charming are now coming off as incredibly annoying. No matter how may times she’d ask the other girl to take better care of herself, the scorpio never obliged. The smirk that once was confident, now was just plain cocky. All that annoyance was quickly turning into resentment. Kanaya tried over and over to send signs she wasn’t satisfied with their current situation, Vriska was surprisingly dense. She tried to speak to her several times, didn’t work either. One day, though, they blew up.

The jade was sitting on the couch, mending a cerulean coat. There were several holes in it, most likely made by swords during an intense flarp session, which wasn’t uncommon, she had learned very soon. Quick footsteps could be heard from the kitchen, as Vriska was heading to the living room. When she opened her mouth, Kanaya shivered. The voice she used to adore now made her skin crawl ‘’Hey fussyfangs, do you think you can-’’ ah, there it was. That damned nickname. It was cute at first, but now it only spurred rage. So much so she stopped mid-stitch and said in a low voice, not even letting the other girl finish ‘’No’’.

Vriska’s expression quickly changed, a grimace replacing her characteristic shit-eating grin. ‘’I’m sorry?’’ she said, indignation could be heard in her voice. ‘’I said no, Vriska.’’ Kanaya said. Her voice now loud and firm. ‘’Whatever it is, the answer is no. All you’ve been doing this whole time is using me to try to get back with the others. I don’t want that anymore.’’

The cerulean took a sharp breath and smiled again, the corners of her mouth twitching ‘’Oh come on, Kanaya. We’re MATESPRITS, we’re supposed to HELP each other!’’. The jade got up and looked at the girl in front of her. Her eyes weren’t loving and soft anymore; they were ferocious. ‘’Well, then would you care to explain why you haven’t done a SINGLE thing for me? Even when I had practically begged?’’ ‘’What are you talking about? You were the one who wanted us to be together. I did what you wanted me to.’’

‘’Vriska for fuck’s sake’’ the teenager said exasperatedly ‘’this isn’t about what I want or not! It’s about how you’ve been treating me! How you’ve been treating yourself!’’ her voice grew angrier and angrier, each word hissed instead of spoken. ‘’Ugh, you are awful! Its like you’re begging to get punched in the face!’’ Kanaya threw on the floor the coat she had been holding until now. The damned thing smelled like her.

She took a deep breath and made up her mind; she couldn’t take it anymore ‘’Terezi was right. I should have gotten out of this mess before I was too deep. Goodbye.’’

The girl turned her back on her former girlfriend. When she was at the door, Vriska spoke again ‘’Ha! So you’re going to leave just like everyone else?’’ the jade stopped on her track.

‘’Fine by me, do it. I couldn’t care less. I just find it funny...’’ the scorpio approached the other girl dangerously slowly, violently slapping her hand on the door behind the virgo, towering menacingly over her ‘’you said I treated you badly but what have you done ever since you came here, huh? Don’t bother your pretty little head over it, I’ll tell you- NAG NAG NAG! ALL YOU DO IS CRITICIZE ME! Have you ever considered how I felt about that? No. You just kept trying to ‘fix me’ as if I’m some kind of wild pet, not an actual person. Hate to break the news to you, doll, but not everyone wants your ‘help’. If you want out, fine. I don’t need your meddling; but don’t you dare say you love me.’’ And that was the final straw. Kanaya turned around, her face wet with jade tinted tears. ‘’I’M THE ONLY ONE STILL WILLING TO BELIEVE YOU AFTER ALL THIS TIME, EVEN IF EVERYONE ELSE HATED YOU!’’ She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her throat knotting once again. When she spoke again, he voice was almost frail ‘’I just wanted to help you to be better, you idiot… if this isn’t love, I have no idea what it is.’’

Vriska closed the little distance they still had. You’d think they were fighting, but it was just a very, very sloppy – and angry – make out session.

♤

After a few minutes, both of them were out of breath, disheveled. Kanaya’s neck and collarbones were covered in jade bruises. Maybe some places were bleeding a wee bit, who knows. She looked down, where Vriska had her head on her lap. The scorpio didn’t have her glasses on anymore – Maryam was pretty sure they were thrown somewhere a long time ago. It didn’t bother her, though. She could stare at the girl’s eyes for the eternity, as they were slowly becoming more and more blue; the color of the oceans she loved so much. Vriska’s neck wasn’t that different, but they were only lipstick marks, not really bruises.

Kanaya didn’t even know she had gotten close to that area; and upon noticing them she blushed profusely. The cerulean blood noticed that and grinned affectionately ‘’What re you looking at, hmm, fussyfangs?’’ she stroked the jade’s chin with her mechanical arm. ‘’Nothing… it’s just that...’’ her eyes wandered through the black smooches ‘’black’s a lovely color on you.’’. Vriska sat up and took the other girl’s hand in hers ‘’On US’’ she kissed the girl’s hand ‘’don’t you think?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is pretty much self indulgent. What can I say, I love vriskan. Once again, hope you like it!
> 
> ~Xo Anya


End file.
